With the proliferation of smartphones, tablets, and other display devices, people have the ability to capture digital images virtually any time where application programs have become popular on smartphones and other portable display devices for managing and editing captured digital content. However, due to variations in the color temperature setting in cameras, environmental lighting, and so on, it can be difficult to accurately estimate attributes (e.g., skin tone) of the facial region of an individual depicted in a digital image. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for estimating skin tone profiles.